Paulo Papilio
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: A princess will be crowned in Volterra. Jasper has left the Cullens and is no where to be found, Bella has been gone for a long time, Edward and Alice are true mates, and no one knows exactly what is to come. Who is this princess anyway?


_Carlisle and family,_

_ It is with great pride that I address this letter to you my old and dear friend. Yes as of recent I have been much less of the man I was when we first met Carlisle but I must tell you that life has been brought back to my life due to the subject of this letter._

_ Several years ago, when my life was growing darker everyday, a young woman came to us full of spunk, pride, and temper as strong as a blazing wild fire. She was young energetic and absolutely amazing. Within a few short months she had my brothers wrapped around her little fingers but being as I had lived in sadness for so long I knew that there was a deep and destructive depression living within her that had been there for as long as she can remember. This fiery little woman slowly became like a daughter to me in the few short months she was first here in Volterra. Her story of being changed was horrid and nearly broke our hearts which take much more than one can imagine...you of all people would know. _

_ I have become a father to this woman who was treated so wrongly in her past life. Many months ago a friends of ours who was once in the Southern Wars visited us with the other two members of his coven in an attempt to rid themselves of a woman by the name of Maria. We were more than willing to help and since then the woman has been killed by Caius himself. Apparently she had once tried to attack his wife and it did ot sit well with him. The trio stayed for a few months and it seems as if my darling daughter grew to love the leader of this coven irrevocably. With my own gift I watched as a mating bond was created in a few short months which is one of the strongest I have ever witnessed in my many years of life. _

_ This letter is sent to announce my darling daughter's mating and crowning as Princess of Volterra. This is to be one of the most formal events in the history of Volterra and will span over a month long just as the old festive had in the decades before. It is, by her and her mate's request, a masquerade style event with a modern Victorian style dress code._

_ The ball will be held on the first day of the seventh month and she will be revealed after the initial night. For the rest of the month our close friends, including your family, as well as highly respected covens, also you and your family, will be staying within Volterra for the rest of the seventh month to celebrate and get to know the newer members of our large family._

_I would be rather honored if you would join us for such a special occasion. We will be sending our private jet with Felix and Demitri for you all upon your acceptance of our invitation and I must admit that my and my brothers are rather joyous in our hopes of seeing you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Marcus Volturi_

"It is from Marcus…my dear friend has not written to me so joyously in many decades…" I glance up at my family before smiling softly toward Esme who has a very sad smile on her face. "Marcus says tat he has adopted a daughter of sorts and that she has found a mate and they are celebrating not only her mating but her adoption into the Volturi family as the Princess of Volterra and heir to their thrones. It is most likely that within a few years she will take throne with two others. He asks of us to stay for the month of July." Edward's eyes narrow sharply and without having his ability I can tell what he is thinking without having to ask. Edward and Alice think every time we are invited to Volterra it is a trap to either get them to join the guard or kill them for leaving Isabella behind.

"I'm not sure about this Carlisle…are you-"

"We are going that is final pack your bags…end of discussion." I stand sharply after cutting Alice off and walks away form the family room leaving my shocked children in my wake. Esme giggles to herself before following after me and packing our bags silently. I can hear Rose laughing loudly and then hauling Emmett up the stairs of our home in Maine while Alice and Edward remain sitting in the dining room. Jasper had left us only a few short years after we had left Bella after finding out that Alice and Edward had been true mates all along. He was crushed and our family was in near shambles but he begged us to forgive them and gave Rosalie and Emmett his contact information before retreating to find his brother and sister respectfully stating that although he respected us dearly he needed his family no more than ever.

"I know that look Carlisle…he'll be fine he's a strong boy and we both know it. He's seen more in one lifetime than many could have in three. Perhaps we will even see him at the ball! Wouldn't that be amazing?" Esme cards her fingers through my hair and I smile before pecking her on the lips and feeling a swell of excitement bubble in my stomach. Yes, this is a good thing I can feel it now.


End file.
